Talk:Klixen
Status of Article Ok, here's the deal. We still need a better source. Thus far, all I've been able to find online is a thread in the forums http://meforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=711701&forum=144&sp=165 and a transcribed version of the purported article http://docs.google.com/View?docID=0Ad4jm0VI8JlnZGQ3OHhzaGhfMThmZ2JtbnRmYw&revision=_latest, so we need to find something better. Also, we need a lot more info. Thus far it seems that the only source is a single screenshot. So, it's nominated for deletion pending sourcing (and no, just entering "Appearing in Game Informer #201" into the article doesn't count as sourcing). SpartHawg948 06:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmm A "crab-beetle-like race", eh? First the Collectors, now these? And... if the rachni return, we... sorry, I can't... help myself... "Is this going to be a stand-up fight, sir, or another bug hunt?" Gah! --Tullis 13:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) They appear in the Infiltrator video on IGN. Looks like they're pretty huge for being a bug. I'll leave the editing up to someone who's more familiar with the wiki and that has caught up with all the new info. :Well the thresher maws are also pretty huge for worms. As Yoda would say, "size matters not", as we have seen some pretty big nasties that aren't sentient races but are, in fact, creatures. SpartHawg948 20:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Split Proposal Ok like several articles, this article needs to be split as this should be about the race, not the actual enemy encountered. That kind of information belongs in a separate article, and not in this one. So thoughts? Opinions? Lancer1289 15:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Is there enough info for the species article that makes it worth splitting? :That is the current policy. The enemy should be seperate from the information about the species, even if there is little information on the former. Lancer1289 15:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) That would be a page waste. Many wikis have way too many "almost empty pages" that nobody reads through because the information is just too little Proposal discussion ended 1:1 for splitting the article. Removing proposal tag. --silverstrike 19:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Possible new thing to add to the trivia section? The planet where you turn the navigation beacons on (cant remember the one) in ME 2. The Krogans repeatedly refer to the Klixen as an unknown alien attacker, even though they are apparently prevalent on Tuchanka. Possibly worth mentioning? FeckThisShyt 15:34, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Trivia how exactly? Lancer1289 17:56, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Because it highlights an inconsistency within the game's universe. SlayerEGO1342 18:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks Slayer, yeah pretty much what he said. It is minor and inconsequential information, but that is kind of the exact definition of trivia. FeckThisShyt 02:15, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's minor and inconsequential, but doesn't seem like trivia. If, for example, the krogan (remember, the plural of krogan is krogan with no s or capital K) never saw the klixen (the beacons were there for a reason, after all), they might easily refer to them as unknown alien attackers. And word on the street is that not all krogan live on or were born on Tuchanka. Perhaps krogan from Garvug and other krogan-populated worlds aren't that familiar with the fauna of their homeworld? There are several plausible explanations besides just an inconsistency within the game's universe. SpartHawg948 03:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::While is it remotely possible that they do not know what klixen are, it is unlikely considering; :::::*Most krogans return to Tuchanka at some point primarily to "have a go" with the krogan females. The krogan met in the mission are obviously fairly high up in the bloodpack, having large numbers of Vorcha and seemingly entire facilities under thier control, they would likely have the authority to attempt to mate, as even a door guard in the Urdnot clan does. :::::*The bloodpack is tied deeply into clan Weyrloc, and clan Weyrloc is on Tuchanka, this means that any females a bloodpack merc would be allowed to bed would be on Tuchanka. :::::*Moreover, as is shown in ME 2, the krogan are highly ritualistic and traditional. Krogan in the bloodpack are more likely to be Weyrlocs (though I accept that it is not a certainty, as the BP has recruiters in other clans) :::::*They are warriors, using standard battle armour/hardsuits. Battle armour has onboard computers and scanning systems, one of the primary functions being a xenobiology database. Seeing as the Klixen are common on Tuchanka, and are on standard xenobiology databases (as proven by shephards computer being able to recognise them), the krogan hardsuits should have recognised them. :::::Regardless, it doesnt matter if the krogan knew what they are or not, it is obviously a inconsistancy/error because even the after mission report refers to them as an "unclassified hostile alien species" despite your own hardsuit comp unfailingly pointing out that they are Klixen. That is definately an error, and thus worth mentioning. :::::Also, is that the only gramatical error I made? I usually make a ton. And "doesnt seem like trivia"? It conforms exactly to the definition of the damndable word, what else could it be :P. FeckThisShyt 23:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC)